Everybody Knows
by RoseMarauder2799
Summary: Eve, Michael, Shane and Claire go to a concert and hilarity ensues from a song. This basically just a oneshot based around a song fic it is weird but please read xx


**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville Vampire series or any of the songs.**

* * *

><p>Eve's POV<p>

I screamed. To be fair it was the only rational thing to do. It was not my fault Michael totally over reacted.

"What? What is it?" He came in a freaky vamp speed which is seriously cool.

"Our tickets to see Nixie and the Ride came" I was bouncing literally but he was just laughing at me. But then he backtracked.

"Wait Nixie, as in Natalie from MV High?" HA. Now he thinks it's cool.

"Yep! I booked them a while back now, how awesome is this!" I screamed he covered his ears. " I have to go tell Claire"

"She won't know..." But it was too late as I was already bounding up the stairs.

I took the stairs two at a time so I could get there to her room twice as fast. But I slightly miscalculated the last jump. It hurt. But, hey Claire was the one in college, not me.

"Claire bear! Claire bear! Claire bear!" I chanted over and over again as I pounded on her door. I did not expect Claire bear to come to the door all flustered however. It was the perfect opportunity I couldn't miss out.

"So..."I said dragging it out "What have you been up to?" I grinned and waggled my eyebrows as Claire flushed bright red and Shame came to the door shirtless. And let me tell you if my boyfriend's abs weren't better than his I would have ogled. But as I say they aren't.

"What do you want zombie bride?" Shane asked with that ungodly smirk you just wanted to slap.

"I have tickets to see Nixie and the Ride for the four of us" Now I have to admit what came next shocked me.

"OH MY GOD" Claire screamed "I LOVE THEM"

"Really?" Shane looked shocked, it was not the reaction he was expecting either.

"Wait, Nat. We are going to see Nat" Shane looked on the verge of laughing. He and Nat had a relationship similar to the one I had with him. But worse. They actually were on the verge of disliking each other. It was funny.

"You know her?" Claire looked up in awe at Shane and Eve. Shane laughed at her expression.

"She went to MV high. Did a GED and got out in junior year. Eve's best friend. If you're a fan you can probably tell why" He shook his and kept laughing.

"When we going to see her?" Claire said excitedly.

"Tomorrow at noon" I stated and was met with a puzzled face. "She's a local Claire Bear"

"That makes a lot of sense" she said not as excited now, god knows why. But it was actually hilarious to see little Claire bear all keyed. And it will be nice to all go out after everything that has happened. You know, break some more of the tension that is growing ever smaller since the death of Gloriana. Since everything really.

I wasn't really bothered about what Shane had said and done to me. It was seeing him upset Claire. Accuse he of things she would never do. Hit her. That was the only thing that still annoyed me. And Michael. Shane had only hit me to get a rise out of him. He'd started to forgive that. But Claire, Claire was our little sister and he'd had no reason to hurt her, physically or emotionally. Shane knew that he was lucky Claire had forgiven him so easily. And I could see how much more respect he had developed for Claire, he didn't just Love her and more, he adored her, and would spend every last breath trying to keep her safe. We all would because we all knew that no matter what we had each other's backs.

"Claire, I am dressing you tomorrow" I shouted over my shoulder as I bounced into my room and into the open arms of my gorgeous boyfriend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm telling you now, waking up to Michael Glass kissing along your jaw line, for like an hour before he kiss your lips is torture, but gods, I would not want to be woken up in any other way.

"Hmmmmmm" I hummed against his lips and smiled.

"Morning sleepy head" he whispered against my lips. I ran my hands through his hair before sitting up and looking at the closed curtains.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Nine" Michael said full of his usual vampire energy.

"Nine...NINE!" I shouted. "I only have three hours to have breakfast, coffee and get Claire ready as well as myself!" I jumped out of bed and threw a pillow at Michael to wipe the smug grin of his face.

I ran down the corridor to Claire's room and screamed "Claire get your pretty little but up NOW" I didn't wait for her to get up I seriously needed my coffee.

"What was with the wakeup call?" Claire said drearily.

"I had to get you up, we have to get ready!" I said as I dragged her up the stairs with my coffee in my hand. I didn't spill a drop. I know, I'm skilled.

As soon as we got to my room I sent Claire to get in the shower while I sorted out all the makeup I was going to put on her. And all my hair necessities.

It took us half an hour for us both to be showered. When I came out Claire's hair was dry and she was looking slightly scared. I dried and straightened my hair as quickly as possible. I had it down to a fine art. And then after a few arguments and threatening she agreed to me curling her hair. I really don't know why she kicks up such a fuss.

Then after hair and makeup was sorted it took us an hour to figure out clothes. That is not because I am incapable of dressing her nicely but that she is stubborn and refused everything. That is until I lifted out the cutest skirt that had flowers on and was pink and I could tell she loved it. After pairing that with a white sequined top, leather jacket, rose earrings and brogues she was done. And i being the smart one had already organised my outfit the night before. I was wearing a plain black tank with a black and white skirt, purple leather jacket, black tights and theses awesome shoes that are so awesome they are hard to describe. Then of course my skull earring and cross necklace. I wouldn't go anywhere without them.

Then we had to meet the boys approval. S we walked to the stairs with linked arms and watched our guys mouths drops. I winked at Claire, approval met.

We were ready to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive didn't take long since we were only going to the common grounds but it was packed. Nixie and The Ride were pretty popular now. But of course being friends with the singer had its perks because we just walked on through. But what made it so much more amusing was seeing Claire bounce around like a new born kitty with wool. We couldn't help but laugh at her.

We had the best seats in the house so we had to walk from the back right to the front it took a while. But they were right in front of the stage, and because it was a small theatre it the atmosphere was great.

"When do you think she'll be coming on?" Claire shouted over the loud noise.

"About Know" Eve grinned and applauded as her old friend entered the stage. Seeing them, Nixie smiled and waved and then went on to her introduction.

"How y'all doing?" She was met with boisterous cheering. "I'm going to take that as a great" Right the songs were going to be doing tonight are knew and will be on the next album" Again she was met with cheering, the girls never used to be this charismatic.

(all the songs are by McFly so I don't own anything)

They started with 'Do Ya' to get the crowd going and followed with 'Smile, One for the radio, POV, and Going through the motions'.

"I hope y'all enjoyed those songs, but now we are coming to the seconds last song and it goes out to all the Morganville Locals It's called Everybody Knows," We locals got it immediately and were already laughing. "Hope y'all like it" Nixie turned and signalled for the drummer to start.

_The sun is in the sky and it is gonna be a glorious day, huh__  
><em>_So pour yourself a coffee, put your clothes back on and tell me your name__  
><em>_Now hearts are getting broken but I guess it's what they call growing up, yeah__  
><em>_We don't expect results because the kids around here don't give a.._

_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all__  
><em>_When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful__  
><em>_Nothing ever happens, they think we waste our lives but they're wrong, we're moving on_

_(Everybody knows) you know the ships going down__  
><em>_(Everybody knows) oh, when sailor Jerry's around.__  
><em>_(Everybody knows) we're gonna die in this town_

_Hey!__  
><em>_Wooooah_

_My voice is gone for screaming and my body aches from giving them hell (na na na na, na na na na)__  
><em>_You gotta know the truth that we're not in this for the cash but it helps (na na na na, na na na na)_

_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters at all__  
><em>_When all your dreams are shattered, everything is beautiful__  
><em>_Nothing ever happens, they think we waste our lives but they're wrong, we're moving on__  
><em>_Yeah_

_Everybody knows__  
><em>_Everybody knows__  
><em>_Everybody knows were gonna die in this town_

_You know, you know!_

_Woaaaaahhhhhh woo__  
><em>_Woaaaaahhhhhh hey!__  
><em>_Woaaaaahhhhhh woo__  
><em>_Were gonna die in this town.__  
><em>

I am not joking when I say all the locals in the room and Claire were laughing there heads by the end of that song. I have no idea how she got away with righting it. But It was wicked.

"So I take it y'all guys liked it?" She said and winked down at us.

" And now guys my night comes near and end" The crowd booed at that. "Glad to y'all will miss me, but this song is call 'The Last Song'"

_The time has come to say goodbye,__  
><em>_The sun is setting in the sky,__  
><em>_The truth turned out to be a lie,__  
><em>_It's over, over_

_Hum yourself a lullaby,__  
><em>_This is the end,__  
><em>_But baby don't you cry,_

_To take away the melody,__  
><em>_And all that's left are memories__  
><em>_Of lovers, friends and enemies__  
><em>_But they're all faded_

_You may not remember me__  
><em>_I haven't got the strength to carry on_

_If this is the last song,__  
><em>_I ever sing,__  
><em>_And I'm giving it everything__  
><em>_I'm giving it all__  
><em>_If this is the last song,_

_That I ever play,__  
><em>_Then I guess it's time to take__  
><em>_My curtain call__  
><em>_I'm dying to thank you all__  
><em>_I'm dying to thank you all__  
><em>_I'm dying to thank you all__  
><em>_To thank you all__  
><em>_Yeah_

_So here's to all the lonely hearts,__  
><em>_Cuz' mines been ripped and torn apart__  
><em>_I'm cold and now it's getting dark__  
><em>_But I'll be okay_

_Bury me with my guitar__  
><em>_And all the way to hell I'll play (Oh)__  
><em>_If this is the last song__  
><em>_I ever sing,__  
><em>_And I'm giving it everything__  
><em>_I'm giving it all_

_If this is the last song,__  
><em>_That I ever play,__  
><em>_I guess it's time to take__  
><em>_My curtain call__  
><em>_I'm dying to thank you all__  
><em>_I'm dying to thank you all__  
><em>_I'm dying to thank you all__  
><em>_To thank you all__  
><em>_Yeah_

_One more song before I've got to go__  
><em>_I'm singing__  
><em>_From the very bottom of my soul__  
><em>_And meaning__  
><em>_Every single word and every note__  
><em>_I'm pleading__  
><em>_Let me hear you say it all once more__  
><em>_With feeling_

_One more song before I've got to go,__  
><em>_I'm singing__  
><em>_From the very bottom of my soul__  
><em>_And meaning__  
><em>_Every single word and every note__  
><em>_I'm pleading__  
><em>_Let me hear you sing it all once more__  
><em>_With feeling_

_If this is the last song__  
><em>_I ever sing__  
><em>_I'm giving it everything__  
><em>_I'm giving it all__  
><em>_If this is the last song,__  
><em>_I'll ever play__  
><em>_I guess it's time to take__  
><em>_My curtain call_

_If this is the last song__  
><em>_That I ever sing__  
><em>_I'm giving it everything__  
><em>_I'm giving it all__  
><em>_If this is the last song,__  
><em>_I'll ever play__  
><em>_I guess it's time to say__  
><em>_We thank you all_

"I hope you enjoyed the show and goodnight" She said as she walked off stage, beckoning for me, Michael, Shane and Claire to come with her.

When we got to her dressing room we all just looked at her and burst out laughing.

Nixie gave us all a funny look and turned to Claire.

"Hi I'm Nat" She said kindly

"I'm Claire and I am a huge fan" Claire was bouncing in her seat.

"Thanks, so what has Morganville been like recently? And how did Claire find out about the vamps?"Nixie looked at them suspiciously.

"Just so it's known she is the one who is buddy buddy with the vamps" Michael stated flashing his fangs.

"Mike! When did they get to you!" She shouted.

"A long painful story I don't want to rehear" I added with a slight pleading look at Nat.

"Claire ask already you are about the burst?" Shane said laughing as he looked at Claire.

"Well I'm just confused, how the hell did you get permission to right that song? Don't get me wrong I love it but it's new and the vamps have been tighter than ever since the last 'incident'" Claire said and we all just looked at because frankly we hadn't thought of that.

"That is none of your business" Nat snapped.

"Hey don't snap at Claire Pixie?" Shane said standing up.

"Sit down Shane, but seriously Nat Claire's got a point and you may be shocked but she knows this ton better than most of us" Michael said holding up Claire's wrist which held Amelie's bracelet.

Nat intake of breath was heard by everyone.

"Oliver and the founder, they saw no reason against the song" Nat said still eyeing Claire Warily. I could see Claire getting uncomfortable and so I decided the reunion was over.

"I think we'd better go, it was good seeing you again Nat" I hugged her and left but not before I heard her apologise to Claire.

Trust was a hard thing to come by in Morganville. And you don't always find it in the people you hoped too. My ex-best friend had just proved that, all because none of us believed what she had said. There would always be resistance and we would always end up right in the middle of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was actually just listening to my Ipod the other day when this idea popped in my head. I don't think i have ever heard a song so perfect for this series. Please review and flames are welcomed because I think it started good and just wen weird but oh well xx<strong>_


End file.
